


Time is an illusion

by eliotandq



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Time is an Illusion, What we deserve, maybe a little panic attack, sparkle for decades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotandq/pseuds/eliotandq
Summary: Eliot was pretty mysterious, but Quentin didn't try to figure out the mystery. He was too happy that someone like Eliot chose him. But then there were dreams that he couldn't let go. Dreams of him and Eliot. Dreams that seemed very real but never happened. Or did they?





	Time is an illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3

Quentin just finished the batch brew and handed it to the lady with a smile as the coffee shop door opened. The smile on his face widened as he found out who his next customer was.

"Hi there, stranger," he greeted Eliot as he reached the counter and leaned over to steal only a quick kiss. After all, he was at work. "You haven't shown up for a long time," he said and began preparing Eliot's traditional order.

"Yeah, a hard time at school. But freshmen have exams now, so I'm free. And all yours if you want," he said with a smile, watching him at work. Watching Quentin preparing coffee was even more interesting than watching him do magic. Maybe magic wasn't right for him, maybe coffee was.

"Shouldn't you be with Margo in Ibiza?" he asked, and Eliot laughed. Honestly and from the heart.

"I told you what about Ibiza is. Do you really want me to be in Ibiza?"

"Of course not," he murmured and began to whisk milk.

"So we have a lot of time for ourselves. Just the two of us. How does that sound? I'm going to make up to you for all the time I had to spend at school."

"That sounds really good," he said, putting a flat white in front of Eliot. "On the house."

"Thanks, babe," he smiled and drank the splendid drink.

"What do you say?"

"No way! This is Colombia?"

"Yes, came this morning. In my opinion, one of the best we had here. Fruity coffee full of plum with sweets after raisins and aftertaste of walnut," he said enthusiastically. Coffee was his passion now. From nerd through Fillory, he became a nerd of coffee. Eliot was still a little sad about it, but he was happy that Q still had some passion. And actually, he was glad it was coffee. When he found Quentin here, he studied everything about coffee too. He loved coffee so much that he even started drinking less alcohol.

"I agree, even though the one you had here last month from Peru was pretty good too."

"I don't know, too sweet for my taste. It tasted like caramel toffee candies and the fruity sweetness of the watermelon. Even though the aftertaste was beautifully hazelnut."

"Well, I love sweet. You're proof, my sweet boy," he said with a grin.

"Drink flat white, I will change my clothes and then we can go," he said and disappeared from the corner.

Eliot finished his coffee and sighed. When he found Quentin in this coffee shop half a year ago, he didn't plan to end up in a relationship with him. He didn't even know the possibility was there. But he promised to find him. And it wasn't so much about the promise, he liked him, he didn't want to give it up to him. So he found him and thought they would continue their friendship, but somehow they went on a date, then another and more. And now they're in a relationship, and Eliot couldn't imagine it could be better. And he was really glad that Q has a new passion. He really was. But in a way, he missed his nerd, mumbling about Fillory. But how did he tell him about magic? About being a magician but getting involved with one guy in a fight and being expelled? Eliot was very lucky that Q didn't ask much about his school, where he still disappeared, why he didn't have a phone. He was interested in the beginning, but fortunately, it went away. Eliot didn't know why, but he liked it because if he kept asking, he wouldn't be able to lie to him for a long time.

"Can we?" Quentin asked, suddenly appearing at him, distracting him from his thoughts. Eliot bent over to him and gave him a breathtaking kiss. Ugh, they haven't really seen each other for too long. It won't happen next time.

"Now we can," he replied as he pulled away.

Hand in hand they went to Quentin's apartment. Eliot cooked a delicious dinner and then talked long into the night. Everything that occurred to them. That's how they usually did. Eliot appeared in a coffee shop, then went to Quentin's apartment, Eliot cooked and then they chatted, or had amazing sex. Today they went to sleep around two o'clock in the morning, they had to talk a lot about how they hadn't seen each other for a long time. When they lay down in bed, Eliot automatically started to spoon him and Q put his head on his chest. Quentin never liked his height, but it changed when he started dating Eliot. He directly loved their height difference and liked to be a small spoon. With the thought of how happy he was that someone like Eliot chose him, he went to the dream realm.

 

_Quentin walks through some kind of magic portal and onto the grounds of a school. He recognized it from the great inscription Brakebills University. It was a sunny day. He looked around but saw no one, so he decided to go to the building. When he was near the building, he noticed a man lying on a small wall. The man sat down, and Quentin's eyes brightened. It was Eliot!_

_"Quentin Coldwater?" he asked almost annoyed._

_"U-ugh," he replied or rather didn't answer. It was all weird. This was Eliot! His beloved Eliot. On the other hand, he found himself seeing him for the first time in his life. Eliot hops down._

_"I'm Eliot, you are late," he said and looked at him from head to toe. I know that, fool, Q thought. "Follow me," he sa_ _id_ _and_ _quickly walk_ _ed_ _away. Confused, Quentin follows him._

_"Where am I?"_

_"Brakebills University in Upstate New York, you were invited to the test."_

_"Am I hallucinating?"_

_"If you were, how would asking me help?"_

_Quentin wanted to say something, but suddenly the scene changed and he was in a room._

_"Quentin, this is the interruption you've been waiting for!" Eliot spoke as he suddenly appeared in his room with the girl._

_"So this is him. Hmm, he's not that cute," said the brunette laughing, and Quentin felt he knew who he was. But it was strange for him to see Margo's clear vision in his dreams when Eliot was just talking about her. That was weird. And why the hell does he feel waffles?_

 

Quentin opened his eyes and sat on the bed. Eliot was no longer beside him, and the scent of waffles was carrying the whole apartment, which meant only one thing. Eliot makes breakfast. Sleepily, he unleashed himself out of the blanket and walked slowly to the kitchen. Eliot stood at the kitchen counter and cut the fruit. Quentin hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on his shoulder.

"Good morning, babe," Eliot said with a smile and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead, not too distracting at the slicing of the fruit.

"Good morning," he murmured in his back and hugged him tighter. He really missed him.

"Coffee?" he asked as he finished the fruit and put down the knife safely, so he could turn around and hug Quentin from the front. He immediately took advantage of it and became a small spoon. As always.

"Did you do any?" he answered with a question, and Eliot kissed his hair.

"Of course not. You know I wouldn't dare. You are the master here."

"Fine, I'll make it for us," he said with a laugh, and before he broke his hug, he rose to his toes and finally kissed Eliot's lips. Such a sweet 'good morning' kiss.

Eliot returned to food preparation while Q started to make coffee. One day he buys a small leverage machine home but now he has to do with the filter. 

"Did you sleep well?"

"You're doing as if I ever slept badly when you are spooning me."

"True," Eliot laughed, adding whipped cream to the waffles and fruit.

"Actually, I dreamed of going to school together," he said, putting two cups of freshly filtered coffee on the table. He had taken milk out of the refrigerator for Eliot. He thought that so good coffee shouldn't be flavored anymore, but he wasn't a pedant and reputed how people drink their coffee.

"Really?" Eliot asked, quickly picking up the cloth to clean up the mess he'd done. When Q told him what he dreamed, he was startled and the whipped cream was all over the place, just not on waffles.

"Yeah, Margo was there too. At least I think. She said I was cute," he laughed.

"Well, you're cute."

"I just want her to like me once I know her. I know she means the most to you."

"Don't worry about it. She loves you already. Now let's eat that breakfast so we can have a day in bed later if you know what I mean."

"Maybe you'll have to tell me more," Q said playfully, then finally began eating those delicious-looking waffles.

 

 

 

_ "If you are trying to tell me that it gets it better…" said Quentin and oh, another dream about Eliot. Not that it bothered him to dream of his boyfriend, but it was strange that it was another dream where they went to school together. _

_ "Oh, God, no. No, it doesn't. I'm trying to tell you, you are not alone here. Funny little irony they don't tell you, magic doesn't come from talent. It comes from pain." Wait, what the fuck? Yeah, he used to be a nerd about magic and party tricks, but those times are gone. Does he really dream now that he and his boyfriend go to modern Hogwarts? _

_ "Did you hear that? They call a specialist," Quentin said as they were no longer in the garden but walked side by side on the campus. _

_ "I don't know what to say." _

_"Of course you don't, because nobody would rather not know. You don't see color and want to go black and white._ _You do not have to make me feel better, we - really, we basically just met each other._ _"_

_"Well, I bond fast._ _Time is an illusion,_ _"_ _he said and he stepped forward to face Quentin and make him stop there._ _"_ _Look, don't go out there and be the old you._ _"_

_"How, Eliot? I go back there, and I'm a depressed super nerd."_

_"How about I find you, and I don't say magic is real, but I do seduce you, and so lift your spirits that life retains its sparkle for decades."_

_"_ _Yeah, that sounds nice, thank you._ _"_

 

Quentin woke up in bed alone as he did yesterday. He took a deep breath before he walked into the kitchen.  According to the scent, it looked like bacon today.  Breakfast was done and Eliot was nowhere. But then he heard the sounds of the bathroom, so he decided to make coffee in the meantime. The scene changed today. Today, Eliot approached Quentin from behind and hugged him.

"Good morning, honey," he said, kissing his cheek.

"Good," Q muttered while concentrating on making coffee. Eliot watched him for a moment, but then decided it was better to let him work, so he sat down at the table.

"Don't you find it odd that we arranged the first date for practically the first time you appeared in the coffee shop?" he asked as he finished coffee and remembered his dream.

"Not exactly. I bond fast. Time is an illusion," he replied, and Quentin's two cups of coffee slipped out of his hand and shattered to the ground. He could hear Eliot's voice in the distance, but he couldn't tell what he was saying. Everything was buzzing around him. Oh shit, he was about to have a panic attack. Why now? He hasn't had it for months. Actually, since he met Eliot.

"Quentin! You need to breathe! Breathe with me... in and out, in and out. Come on, Q, it's just a panic attack, I know you can do that," murmured Eliot, who was standing next to him and holding him not to fold.

"How... how did we meet?" he asked as he took a little breath. This couldn't happen. It was bullshit. He had to calm down.

"What do you mean? In a coffee shop," Eliot replied uncomprehendingly, leading Quentin to the nearest chair to which he had sat on and poured him water.

"Are you lying to me?" he asked, taking a deep breath. At the moment he had terrible chaos in his head. Reality and strange dreams faded. He didn't know what was real and what wasn't.

"Q, what are you talking about?"

"Something's wrong, El. Something's wrong with my head."

"Tell me, babe," he said, kissing his forehead.

"Have I ever met Margo?" he asked anxiously. "Because I feel so."

"You know..." he gasped.

"I know what?" he groaned.

"Tell me if this will surprise you," Eliot said, kneeling down to the broken mugs. A few basic poppers and mugs were all new and the floor was washed.

"Is it weird to say that not really?" he muttered.

"No, it's not. What do you know, Q?"

"I think that everything. We went to Brakebills together. You were the first person I knew. Then I struggled with Penny and they expelled me," he murmured.

"You remember! I don't know how it is possible, but you remember," he said admiringly.

"Yeah, we were friends and you kept your promise," he said with a small smile.

"Are you mad?"

"What? Why should I be?" Quentin asked in confusion.

"You said it, we were friends. Now we are boyfriends…"

"Please do as if you didn't know I had a crush on you as soon as I saw you lying on the wall with a cigarette in your hand," he laughed.

"Wait, really?"

"Oh, come on. You had to know. I used to go to you like a little puppy."

"Well, I didn't know, but I'm glad to know it now. I'll teach you everything you want," he said, hugging him.

"Actually, maybe I'll stay with coffee."

"No wonder, you really do a great job there," he said with a smile, kissing his forehead. "But the magic advantage is always good."

"I'll keep that in mind. Maybe next time you can take Margo, I miss her."

"Your wish is my command, and now finally kiss me."

"I love you," he said with a smile and  he united their lips into one .

"I love you too," Eliot murmured into his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know, what you think about it!


End file.
